Writer's Block
by Dragolian The Fire Dragon
Summary: Lucy has a bad case of writer's block and tries to find help, but all she finds is bad luck and misfortune


**Writer's Block **

It was a normal day in Magnolia. The birds were singing, people were walking about, and there was another bar fight at the Fairy Tail guild hall. However for one member of Fairy Tail was having a bad day and she couldn't do anything about. But I'm getting ahead of the story lets go back a couple of hours.

**6 hours earlier **

Lucy Heartfilia was sitting at her desk in her apartment looking at a pad of paper and a pen. Today Lucy was going to work on her novel but she couldn't think of anything to write, so she sat there to think. "Ugh! Why is this so hard?" Lucy screamed in frustration as she threw her arms back behind her chair. She tried everything to get the creative juices flowing. She drank tea, played video games, listened to music, she even balanced herself upside down for about 10 minutes until she fell down from exhaustion. "Okay I guess I could go out and ask Levy for help." Lucy said as she left her apartment to go to the guild hall.

_**Meanwhile at the Fairy Tail guild hall**_

The Fairy Tail guild hall was as busy as it ever was. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza scared them into being friendly, Gajeel was trying to play his guitar on the stage, and Mirajane was just standing there taking orders at the bar. Yup just a typical day at the guild hall (or as normal as things get in this guild).

Lucy walked over to the table where Levy, Jet and Droy were sitting at. They seemed to be talking about a book that Levy read yesterday. "_Perfect timing_" Lucy thought walking over to their table. "-so after they get selected they then go to the capital where- Oh hi Lucy do you need any help?" Levy asked Lucy after she arrived. "Actually yes you can." Lucy said with a pained expression on her face "I have a case of writer's block and I can't think of any to write for my novel." Lucy said as she began to sit down.

"Well did you drink some tea to calm down?" Levy asked

"Yes"

"Play games?"

"Yes"

"Listen to music?"

"Yes"

"Balance on your head?"

"Yes"

"Okay did you cast a meditation spell?"

"A what?"

"Well basically you just cast the spell and your mind becomes more and more clear"

"How do I do it?" Lucy asked in excitement "you just need some candles, white rose petals, and a meditation robe." Levy explained.

After Lucy said her goodbyes to everyone at the guild she went to get the ingredients to perform the meditation spell. When she got home Lucy set he candles and laid the white rose petals on the floor and turned off the lights. When all of the preparations were done Lucy changed into a bath robe and began to do the spell. She was almost done when Natsu came in through her window…Again.

"Lucy les take a job!" "Aye" Happy added they then noticed that Lucy was only wearing her bath robe and began to laugh "Lucy what are you doing!" Natsu said as he was laughing his face off. "Told ya Lucy was weird" Happy said as he flew around the room "com'on Happy lets go tell everyone at the guild" "Aye sir" then as fast as they came in they left laughing. Lucy however was standing there in shock as she saw two of her teammates leave to tell the guild what they saw "_if word gets out that do rituals in a bathrobe I'll never live it down"_ Lucy thought to herself as she ran out of her apartment after Natsu and Happy….still dressed in her bath robe.

**3 hours later**

Lucy had chased Natsu and Happy throughout magnolia trying to get them to stop. Natsu and Happy ran for a while until they finally lost Lucy. By then they forgot why they were running away from her and decided to go fishing instead. Unfortunately for Lucy she thought they were still heading to the guild and she ran there to stop them from spreading rumors about her doing rituals in a bath robe. When she arrived she made quite the entrance. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" Lucy screamed as she entered the guild hall still dressed in a bath robe. "Where are who?" Mirajane asked confused "Natsu and Happy where are they what did they say?" Lucy asked in a huge rage "Lucy they left hours ago and hadn't come back since" Gray said taking off his shirt "what?" Lucy said looking down noticing that she was still wearing just a robe which started to un-ravel itself "oh no" Lucy said as she ran home with her robe falling off.

Lucy made it to the forest outside the city to make sure no one would see her, but yet again fate was against her and a branch ripped her robe off of her. She then got what little pieces of her robe that she could tie around herself and snuck her way back home

**3 more hour later**

Lucy somehow managed to get past everyone in the city and got to her apartment. When she went upstairs Lucy locked the door and went to her desk "THIS IS YOUR FAULT" she said as she began tearing up the blank pieces of paper and to think this whole mess was caused by a seriously bad case of writer's block.

Lucy decided to go to bed without a second thought, but when she pulled off the covers…"Natsu what are doing in my bed again" Lucy yelled as Natsu got up from his slumber. Happy had woken up and flown out earlier when Lucy was tearing up her novel. "Lucy you're home Natsu said in a daze as the last piece of Lucy's robe fell off and Natsu saw Lucy in her birthday suit right in front of him. Lucy then got so embarrassed that she kicked Natsu out of her window and locked it

Worse case of writer's block. Ever.

**THE END**

**Hey guys Dragolian here. I originally didn't intend foe Lucy to get naked it just ended up like that. Ironically I got some writer's block making this thing. I know right. Well I might make a sequel to this story. Tell me what you think R&R!**


End file.
